Shattered Ones
by gypsywriter135
Summary: On temporary hiatus! Will finish!
1. Hope

I'm baaaaack! :D

It's wonderful what Spring Break can do for you :) I had plenty of time to relax and work on my stories! So, I give you the first of two multi-chapter fics I'm working on! :D

This fic is a little experiment of mine. I'm trying to get more in depth with the characters and explore the inner workings a little better. Also, I'm working on improving the amount of detail I use. And I'm trying to lengthen the chapters too.

This story, at the moment, is my pride and joy... And it's not even finished yet!

I have most of it written and know exactly where I want it to go, but I'm getting a little impatient and wanted to post SOMETHING, just so you guys didn't think i forgot about you. So I decided that posting the prologue wouldn't do any harm. :)

So here it is. The story takes place around the time of the 2007 movie, with some references to the 2003 series. And the twist? The stone generals never existed, but Leo still went off for leadership training and didn't come back.

A sort of AU, if will. (It's been bugging for months, so I decided to give it a try.)

Anyways, here's the prologue! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT, in any universe, are not mine. Nor is the general idea for this chapter. Nor are the song lyrics. They belong to their respective owners.

**Claimer:** The idea for this story is mine. Please do not steal.

* * *

Prologue: Hope

"_Hope dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption, winding in, winding out…"_ ~"Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here's, Mikey!"

Michelangelo landed gracefully on his feet as he came to a halt at the bottom of the steps leading down to the living room area of his home.

However, the only response he received was the beeping of the pinball game he and his family had sitting in the back corner next to the half-pipe.

"He-hello?"

Mikey let his baby blue eyes roam around the lair, looking for any sign of the rest of his family.

"Guys?"

The pinball machine beeped again.

"Anybody?"

The game made a _chzwoop_ing sound in response.

Mikey sighed as his big, bright smile turned into a frown. He threw his bag to the floor and climbed the few steps up to where the living room was.

"Whatever," he grumbled as he plopped down onto the sofa and turned on the T.V. "This place _use_ to be fun…"

He leaned his head back on the couch as the news came on the television. He wasn't really paying attention, until something caught his ear.

"-viglante known as 'Nightwatcher'–"

Mikey looked up at the screen as the newsreporter interviewed some lady about the newest crime fighter in New York City. He grinned as memories flooded his mind.

"I remember how that feels!" he said, a large smile forming on his face. "Busting up crime syndicates! Sure, they had a bunch of guns…" Mikey jumped up onto the couch and flexed. "But they weren't like _these_ guns!" He grunted as he flexed some more.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Mikey?" Donatello asked his younger brother as he came into the room, magnifying glasses resting on top of his head. He was slurping pop from a can through a straw in one hand, and a gadget of some sort and a screwdriver in the other.

Mikey looked up, eyes wide.

"Those glory days are over. Get on with your life. Concentrate on your work."

Mikey's heart dropped a little, but he kept a straight face and turned to get down from the couch, waving his hand in dismissal of his brother's words. However, a voice stopped him.

"Yeah, yeah. Spoken like a true has-been."

Mikey and Don, who was now sitting at the kitchen table, looked up at the balcony of their home to see their older brother standing there, gazing down at them.

"Well, look who woke up," Don scoffed.

Raph jumped from the second story to the ground floor and slowly walked over to Don. Mikey watched from the arm on the couch, finding his brothers' confrontation more entertaining than the television.

"I supposed _you_ think that the 'Nightwatcher's' some kind of hero," Don accused.

"Beats sitting around doin' nothin' all day while dirt bags run free," Raph shrugged, picking up Don's empty pop can and crushing it in his fist, then throwing it across the room into the garbage.

"I would love to know what it is that you do that's so great." Don followed his brother's movements around the kitchen. "Or at least worth contributing around here. All _you_ do is sleep all day."

"Yeah. I do nothing. You're right. You got me all figured out," Raph pointed a finger at his immediate younger brother.

"Well, I know you're rogue attitude has always been a source of contention to this team. You think fear is the best way to accomplish things but you're wrong!"

Raph remained unfazed. "First of all," he said. "This 'team' you speak of? Doesn't exist anymore. And second of all…" He turned away for a moment, in which Don shook his head, but then snapped around and raised a fist in the air, pointed right at Don's face.

Don tensed up and jumped, knocking a tool off the table, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

"Raphael!"

The two arguing turtles turned their attention to the doorway, where their father entered from his room.

"Enough!"

Raph brought his fist down and Don relaxed, watching after him.

"I think I made my point," Raph chuckled smugly, walking away.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Don called after him. But it was no use. Raph left the kitchen and used the wall to help flip himself to the upper level, where he disappeared down the hall to his room.

"Why couldn't you send _him_ away for training?" Don muttered, lowering his glasses and turned to his project.

"Donatello," Master Splinter scolder. Then his voice became softer. "His home has become like an empty shell. Each of your brothers have strengths and weaknesses. You must learn to be strong when they are weak, for if you cannot learn this then all hope for our family is lost." The old rat's ears and whiskers drooped as he got a somber expression on his face.

Don was quiet as he avoided his father's eyes. Master Splinter sighed softly and retreated back into his room, leaving Don alone. The turtles in purple tore off his glasses and threw them on the table, putting his head in his hands.

"Do you want me to go and talk to him…?"

Don jumped slightly and looked up to see Mikey looking at him from over the top of the couch. He had almost forgotten that his little brother was still present.

Don shook his head and grabbed the screwdriver that he had abandoned, fiddling with it in his hands.

"I don't think that will help, Mikey…" he sighed.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. When Don looked up next, he saw Mikey still staring at him.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Mikey asked quietly, eyes wide.

Don sighed again and shook his head. "I… I don't know…"

"Do you… do you think…" Mikey left the end of the question hanging, too afraid to say what he thought, but knowing that his brother knew all the same.

The purple-banded turtle looked at his younger brother, seeing the hope that still lingered on his young face. A hope that Don had abandonded when their eldest brother didn't come home from his one-year training period over seas. A hope that Raph had lost as soon as their brother had left that night. And a hope that Master Splinter was quickly losing.

But the hope in Michelangelo's face was still there. It had been there when Raph had become distant. When Don had turned away. When the letters stopped coming.

And Don couldn't. He just couldn't take away his brother's hope. Because even if he and the rest of his family had given up and were not even trying anymore, he just couldn't let that same fate happen to his one and only little brother. Because, if anything _had_ happened, then the rest of them might need that last bit of hope to help them get through it.

"I think he's just fine, Mikey," Don said gently, forcing a comforting smile on his face. "He's just probably taking his time getting back. Probably getting us some souveniors."

Mikey looked at him for a moment. Really _looked_. And Don saw knowledge that had never been there before.

But, for the sake of his family, Mike nodded and turned around to face the T.V. Don stared at him for a minute, before sighing and turning back to his project. But his heart really wasn't in it anymore.

Don sighed again and looked at the balcony where he knew Raph was sitting in the shadows, listening. He looked at Mikey, who was staring at the T.V., but not really watching anymore. At the door to his father's room, where the old rat sat, meditating for his family.

Oh, how he wished things would just go back to normal. He shook his head.

_Leo…_ he thought. _We _need_ you… Please come home…_

* * *

Yes, I am aware that the majority of this chapter is the 2007. That's why it is merely a Prologue and nothing more. It's to introduce the characters and the struggle that they will face in the rest of the story.

Yes, I also realize that I do that a lot. However, the 2007 movie is my favorite, and I like the plot and character designs and development in it. So leave me alone.

Anyways, it's been bugging me for months. I'm really excited about this story, because I'm trying new things and I really like the way they came out.

I'll try to update on a regular basis and as often as I can, but I make no promises. I'm still insanely busy, and please keep in mind that this story still isn't completely written out yet. But I'll try my best.

(And what's this?! I actually proof-read it?!)

So please review! Easy on the flames though. I'm already under enough stress as it is.


	2. Rooftops

I am alive!!!!!

Do not fear! I remembered this story! I didn't forget about it! :)

I've just had a lot of stuff to do, and this story still isn't finished, but it's getting there. I'm working on whenever I have time, which will soon be a lot because tomorrow is my last final! :)

So please, just bear with me a little longer, as this chapter is also a lot from the movie. But it's pretty important.

**Disclaimer:** TMNT do not belong to me, and neither does anything from the 2007 movie in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter One: Rooftops

_"Standing on the rooftops, waiting 'till the bombs drop…"_ ~ "Rooftops" by Lostprophets

Raph leaned back against the wall, letting his hands fall in his lap and his head tilted back.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted his brothers and father to realize that Leo _wasn't_ coming back. Shell, Raph had known it the second his brother had stepped into the sewer on his way out. Raph had known it before Leo had even known it.

Even thinking about Leo made Raph's blood boiled. For one, Raph couldn't really blame his brother. If he had the chance to go out in the world without his family and be by himself, Raph would jump at the opportunity.

So Raph really wasn't upset with Leo for not coming back on time. What he _was_ upset about was the fact that Leo refused to write and tell them _why_ he wasn't returning. In fact, he hadn't written the family in one year, seven months, and five days.

Not that Raph was counting or anything…

And that thought made Raph become even angrier. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, standing up. He needed to get out of here before the next time he raised his fist, it didn't stop and ended up hitting whichever brother happened to be within range.

Fists clenched, Raph walked briskly down the steps and headed to the door. He caught a glimpse of Mikey watching T.V. and Don still sitting at the table, project forgotten. He glanced up as he heard Raph.

"Where're you going?" he asked, voice sounding tired.

"Out," Raph replied. The longer he stayed here, the angrier he got…

He saw Mikey watching him, something behind those bright blue eyes that made Raph think that his baby brother wasn't so innocent anymore.

"I'll be back before morning," Raph grunted.

Before the door slammed shut, he caught the look on Don's face. He leaned against the door when it did come to a close and closed his eyes, trying to rein in his anger and save it for later.

It wasn't fair that Leo had just dumped all his responsibilities on Don. If anything, he should have given the position to Raph, but no! Leo just couldn't the fact that Raph might be better suited for something than he was.

With a growl, Raph took off down the sewers and up the nearest manhole. He shut it quickly, and then made his way to the roof tops, where he swiftly ran to his best friend's apartment. When he got there, he lowered himself down on the fire escape and knocked quietly on the window. He heard some shuffling and a muffled curse, and then the window opened.

"Raph?" Casey Jones asked, looking surprised.

"Come on," Raph growled, pointing to the top of the roof.

Casey blinked, then crawled out the window, shutting it before he followed his friend up the fire escape to meet him on the roof.

When he reached the top, he hoisted himself over the edge and saw the red-banded turtle pacing across the roof. Knowing his friend well, the man didn't say anything. Rather, he sat down against a chimney and waited until his friend decided to speak.

It didn't take very long…

"I hate him."

Casey watched as his friend punched the brick, ducking out of the way as some debris from the powerful strike rained down upon him.

"I hate him for what he's done to this family," Raph continued, eyes blazing. "I hate that he's causing Master Splinter all this grief, that he pawned all his responsibilities on Donny, that he's forced Mike to see the reality of things. Why can't he just realize that he's not the only one in this world?!"

"Aren't you being a little hard on the guy?" Casey asked.

Raph took a seat next to him.

"No, you know what?" Raph said. "I hope he never comes back."

"Maybe you should try to work it out when he comes back…" Casey suggested. "I mean, that's what I would do… you know, if I had a brother…"

Raph glared at him. "And how, do you propose, I do that?"

Casey shrugged.

Raph rolled his eyes and then sighed. "I guess if I had the chance to leave the city, I'd go too…"

Casey nodded. "Yeah… it's not like you could just hop on a plane and go to, like… Japan or something." He chuckled.

Raph was silent. Casey looked over at him. His turtle friend had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Raph, no." Casey snapped. "You can't. What about Mikey and Don? What about Master Splinter?! Your family can't lose another member!"

Raph sighed. "Yeah… guess you're right…"

Casey let out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. "Yeah. Of course I am… So, April keeps talking about-"

The vigilante continued to talk, not noticing how his best friend refused to look at him…

* * *

I'm so sorry about how short this is! But it's the shortest chapter in the whole story so far, so please, don't hate me...

Anyways, I know this is still a little tedious, but the next chapter is where it gets good. So please review, and I'll work on the rest of the story soon! :D


	3. Running

Wow...

You all probably hate me.

I'm so sorry! Last semester was so hectic, I hardly had any time to do anything! And when i did have time, the last thing I wanted to do was actually sit down and write, so I turned to other distractions from stress, which lead to other things, and then I became obsessed with other things and I started writing for other things and I totally wasn't motivated to even LOOK at this story! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

And then today, when I was taking a break from studying, I went back to check on this story, and realized that the last chapter I had posted was actually Chapter 3! I had totally skipped over Chapter 2! Ah! Imagine my embarrassment when I found out!

So, I deleted the previous chapter I had up here, and am, instead, posting the CORRECT chapter now. I'll re-upload the next chapter after this one, so that they're in order and then everything should be all set.

Once again, I'm so sorry! For everything! I'll never leave you guys hanging like that ever again!

But enough of my excuses. Even though you already know what happens, thanks to my epic failure, please enjoy this chapter anyways.

**Disclaimer: **The TMNT are not mine.

* * *

Chapter Two: Running

"_It's so much easier to go, than face all this pain here all alone…"_ ~ "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park

000000000000000

Raph zipped up his duffel and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed a brochure off his desk and tucked it into an outside pocket of his bag, then stood in the middle of his room, listening carefully.

Don's room was silent, but that didn't mean anything. The genius turtle could still be in his lab. Raph heard the T.V. still on downstairs. Mikey had conked out hours ago. The real problem would be slipping past Master Splinter…

The red-banded turtle carefully opened his bedroom door and slipped out, shutting it quietly behind him. He silently made his way down the stairs, keeping all his senses open in case anyone caught a glimpse of him.

When he reached the bottom of the steps, he scanned the area. The light in Don's lab was still on; the younger turtle was still up.

Raph glanced towards his father's room, keeping an eye on it as he stealthily made his way to the door. When he felt the cool steel against his fingers, he quickly pulled the lever and the door opened. He slipped out and took off down the sewers, the door shutting behind him.

When he reached the manhole a few miles down, he climbed the ladder and lifted the hatch ever-so-slightly, peering out to make sure the coast was clear. After a few moments, he lifted the lid all the way, pulled himself out, dropped it back down, and quickly hurried to the shadowed alley. He leaned up against the wall, and let out a deep breath.

He looked at the sky. He hated leaving his family, especially after what Leo had done to them. But if he didn't get out of there…

He just hoped that his family wouldn't totally freak out when they realized that he was gone. He promised himself to write to them as soon as he got to Japan, and explain the whole situation to them.

_I promise to come back too_, he thought. _I just need a break… I won't abandoned you like Leo…_

He narrowed his eyes. Japan was just the starting point.

_Leo, you had better hope we don't cross paths. 'Cause if I find ya… you definitely won't be coming back._

And with that, Raph climbed the fire escape, jumped onto the roof, and took off through the city.

000000000000000

Don glanced up as he heard the front door slam shut. He looked at his computer briefly before saving it, and then stood up from his chair, joints creaking as he did so. He rubbed his eyes as he walked out.

He looked at Mikey, who was sleeping on the couch, then glanced to his father's room. He yawned.

"Maybe Raph came home…" he muttered to himself, thinking about how his brother had gone out earlier that day.

It had been a little over a week since their little argument and the two brothers had avoided each other like the plague. Don was getting tired of it, and wanted to make things better.

So it came as a surprise when he opened his older brother's bedroom door that he was met with absolutely nothing. He blinked, confusion etched into his features.

_I was sure I heard the door close…_

Don yawned again. He made his way back downstairs, and carefully woke up his younger brother.

"Mikey," he said, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Dude," his brother groaned, cracking open a tired eye. "I'm sleeping here. Make Raph be your guinea pig for once."

"That's just it," Don replied. "I don't know where he is…"

Mikey yawned and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Stop worrying so much, bro. Raphie's a big boy."

"Yeah, but he's been gone all day, and I thought I heard the door open. I thought maybe he had come back home, but I can't find him anywhere…"

Mikey looked at him, a little more awake now. "Have you asked Splinter?"

Don shook his head and turned, heading to his father's room. Mikey followed. They knocked.

"Enter," came their father's voice.

The two turtles entered. Master Splinter was sitting at a long table, candles everywhere. He looked at his sons as they entered.

"Master Splinter, we were wondering if you had seen or talked to Raph recently?" Don asked.

Master Splinter shook his head. "Raphael has not been to see me recently. Though, his chi was strong not to long ago. I feel as if he is hiding something from our family…"

Don and Mikey exchanged a look, then bowed.

"Thank you, sensei," Don muttered, and he and Mikey left.

Mikey headed to the phone and went to make a call.

"What're you doing?" Don asked.

"Calling April and Casey," Mikey replied, facing Don, phone to his ear. "Maybe he just went to chill with them." He shrugged.

Don nodded and began pacing.

"Hey, April, it's Mikey," Mikey said, watching his brother. "I'm good, you?"

Don could hear mumbling from the other end.

"Yeah," Mikey chuckled. "Look, Donny and I were just wondering if you had seen Raph? He hasn't been home all day, and we're getting worried…"

There was more mumbling, and then silence. Mikey suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear, grimacing. A shout came from the other end.

"Casey? Dude, chill!" Mikey cried into the speaker. He put the phone back to his ear, and listened for a moment, before holding the phone out to Don.

"He wants to talk to you…" Mikey said. Don looked puzzled as he took the phone, Mikey shrugging in response.

"Casey?" Don asked.

"Donny! You need to get to the airport! Now!" came Casey's worried voice.

"The airport?" Don asked, looking at Mikey, eye ridge raised. "Why?"

" 'Cause Raph is hopping on a plane to God knows where _right now_!"

Don's eyes went wide. Behind him, he felt Mikey intake a breath sharply. "We're on our way!" he exclaimed, and hung up the phone. He turned to his brother. "Go tell Master Splinter! I'm gonna go grab our bags!"

Mikey nodded and the two sped off. Don went to his lab and thrust open a closet, reaching in and grabbing a purple and orange duffel bag that he kept at the ready in case of emergencies. He ran back into the living room, tossed the orange bag at his brother and the two hurried out.

"Be careful, my sons!" Master Splinter called after them.

_Oh, I'll be careful,_ Don thought bitterly. _Careful not to rip Raph limb from limb when I find him!_

_

* * *

_I know, it's UBER short. But you already have the next chapter, so no complaining!

Onward!


	4. And So We Say Goodbye

I'm not even gonna say anything...

**Disclaimer:** TMNT are not mine.

* * *

Chapter Three: And So We Say Goodbye

"_Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed…"_ ~"Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts

000000000000000

Raph watched carefully for an opening, keeping his eyes peeled. He looked over the plane once more.

That wheel, when retracted, went right up into the cargo hold. All he needed to do was get over to the wheel, climb up, and hideout until the plane took off.

Easy, right?

"Not when there's all these humans around…" Raph muttered, scanning the area once more.

And then, suddenly, a cargo truck pulled up in front of him. He took the opportunity and climbed into the back, carefully hiding himself among the baggage. When the truck came to a halt, Raph quickly climbed out, hiding underneath it. He saw two pairs of feet come around, and begin unloading the luggage. The turtle looked to his right and saw the plane wheel.

_Perfect…_ Raph smirked.

But then the old turtle luck began to set in, because right before he was about to move… the truck pulled away…

Leaving an extremely exposed, suddenly nervous, and-though he would never admit it- scared teenaged mutant ninja turtle…

000000000000000

Don cursed silently as he and Mikey hid in the shadows that surrounded the airport. He had no idea which plane Raph was going to try to board… He had no idea where his idiot brother was even at!

The purple-banded turtle scanned the runway. As a plane landed, he noticed the back wheels came directly from the cargo hold. If anything, Raph would head for one of those. He let his eyes roam the planes. A baggage truck pulled directly in front of one of the wheels. Don moved to the next one.

"Donny!" Mikey suddenly hissed, pointing.

Don followed his brother's finger and saw, to his relief and horror, Raph, running towards one of the wheels.

_Out in the open?_ Don cried to himself. _What the shell is he thinking?_

Don waited anxiously for a moment to move, and when they finally reached the plane, it was slowly starting to move. Mikey hopped up onto the supports and disappeared into the cargo hold. He popped his head back out and reached down a hand for his brother.

Unfortunately, the plane was picking up speed, and Don was struggling to keep up.

"Come on, Donny!" Mikey encouraged, yelling over the sound of the plane. He reached farther.

Don ran along the side of the wheel, feeling extremely exposed and nervous. He reached for his brother's hand, but missed. He staggered, but quickly caught himself.

He looked at Mikey with wide eyes, and Mikey just reached farther.

The plane sped up.

"Reach!" Mikey cried at the top of his lungs.

Don reached.

He missed.

And stumbled again.

"Donny!" Mikey yelled. He reached behind him and grabbed one of his nunchucks, trying to use it as an extension of his arm.

Don reached forward again, and just when he thought that he was going to make it…

The plane lifted off the ground.

Mikey's nunchuck, which was only a few millimeters from Don's hand, slipped away.

The plane sped forward, wheels meeting nothing but air.

Don's hand went to his back, where his bo was, and grabbed it. He put it to the ground and used it as a pole, vaulting forward.

He stumbled at the last second. Mikey's eyes widened.

Don disappeared.

"DONNY!" Mikey screamed, fear clutching at his heart.

He was met with nothing but air…

Mikey's wide eyes scanned the ground below him, desperately seeking for any sign of his brother. But all he saw was the ground, getting higher and higher…

How could this happen? Mikey wasn't supposed to be here by himself! What would happen to him? What happened to Donny? And would he be alright?

Mikey let out a small cry and, realizing he was on his own, climbed into the cargo hold…

000000000000000

April and Casey had been sitting quietly at home in their apartment when Mikey had called them. April got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she had asked.

"Hey, April, it's Mikey," came the voice on the other end.

"Mikey!" April cried, grinning. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Pretty good. Casey's been bugging the shell out of me, but I guess I can't complain. You guys are probably going stir crazy down there!" April smiled at her boyfriend, who was slightly glaring at her.

"Yeah," Mikey chuckled. "Look, Donny and I were just wondering if you had seen Raph? He hasn't been home all day, and we're getting worried…"

"Um, I haven't seen him since a few weeks ago. I'll ask Casey, though. He's probably seen him lately."

April turned to Casey. "Hey, Casey? Don and Mikey were just wondering if you had seen Raph? I guess he's been missing for a while and-"

"WHAT?"

Casey almost fell off the couch in his haste to get to the phone. He grabbed it out of the red-head's hand and hurriedly spoke into it.

"What do you mean, 'he's been missing'?" Casey yelled. "He can't have gone!"

"Casey? Dude, chill!" Mikey cried. April put a hand on his shoulder to help him calm down. Casey took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control.

"Mikey! You gotta do something! You gotta- Put Donny on the phone! Hurry!"

There was a shuffle on the other end for a moment- the longest moment of Casey's life.

"Casey?" Don's voice finally came through the speaker.

"Donny! You need to get to the airport! Now!" Casey exclaimed, growing worried.

"The airport?" Don asked, voice laced with confusion. "Why?"

" 'Cause Raph is hopping on a plane to God knows where _right now_!"

There was a pause, but only for a millisecond "We're on our way!"

The line went dead.

Casey slammed the phone down and grabbed April's arm, dragging her to the door.

"Casey, where're we going?" she cried.

The man opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it. Then he led his girlfriend down the street.

"We need to talk to Master Splinter!" he exclaimed.

000000000000000

Master Splinter's ear twitched at the sound of his home's door opening. He rose from his position on the floor and made his way to the hallway, where he almost collided with a flustered Casey and irritated April.

"Mr. Jones," he said with surprise. "Miss O'Neil. Is everything alright?"

Casey panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Master Splinter, this is all my fault!" Casey gasped.

"Mr. Jones, I-"

"No! You see, it all happened about a week ago, when Don and Raph got into that fight, right?"

Casey explained what had happened.

"Casey, you idiot!" April cried.

"Do not be mad at him, Miss O'Neil," the old rat said. "It is not his fault. I have sensed Raphael's discontent for quite some time. Perhaps this little… endeavor will be good for him."

"But what if he doesn't come back?" Casey whispered.

Master Splinter smiled. "When Donatello and Michelangelo meet up with him, I have faith that they will bring him home."

Casey and April stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked, skeptical.

"You must have faith, my friends. For without it, we are lost."

* * *

Okay.

Now that we're all caught up, CORRECTLY, I feel like I owe you all an explanation.

If you've checked out my profile, you'll see the updates for this story, but in case you haven't, I'll say it here anyways.

I have completed the LONGEST CHAPTER OF MY LIFE for this story, the one I was stuck on, but I really don't like the way the last fourth of it came out. I feel like it's rushed and doesn't flow and the detail is bad and basically, it's like I walked away from it for months and then came back to it-which is exactly what happened- but I don't want it to feel that way to you, the reader. I might just finish the rest of this and then go back to that chapter to tweak it once the story is done, so that I can update chapters on a regular basis and not leave you hanging in the open for the rest of eternity...

But school is hectic right now, and I won't have my computer during Spring Break this year, which means nothing will get written over break, which is ideal time to write. I guess I could use a friend's computer, but I don't like to use other computers when I'm writing my stories because I feel like I'm missing something. So please, just stick with me, and I'll try to work on this as much as possible. I make no promises as to when the next chapter update will be, so just keep your eyes open.

Until next time!


End file.
